El caso de la esposa que desapareció
by Rati-Chan10
Summary: Trabajando en uno de sus casos como un famoso detective, mi amigo Syusuke le hacia preguntas al señor Tezuka, pero el que mas las respondía era el mayordomo Sadaharu....aqui hay gato encerrado, pensó él.


EL CASO DE LA ESPOSA QUE DESAPARECIÓ

¡Hola!, aqui les traigo una nueva historia que espero les guste porque me sforcé burda para que esto me saliera de la cabeza, asi que mas les vale leerla y enviarme tantos rewies como puedan...

SUMARIO: Trabajando en uno de sus casos como un famoso detective, mi amigo Syusuke le hacia preguntas al señor Tezuka, pero el que mas las respondía era el mayordomo Sadaharu..."aqui hay gato encerrado", pensó él.

Advertencia: este fic es shonen ai, asi que si no te gustan este tipo de historias, es mejor que leas esta para que mejor analices eso de la homofobia...

Cap. 1:

La primera instrucción que le dió Syuichiroh Oishi, un sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro bien cortado de apariencia amble a Momoshiro, un joven de apariencia despistada con el cabello morado parado como si usara bastante gel, este era el nuevo secretario de su agencia de detectives Seigaku y Cia. Ltda., fue que mantuviera el lugar limpio como la sonrisa de su asistente Eiji Kikumaru (porque usa una muy buena pasta dental), para inspirarles confianza a los clientes.

-Esta bien, jefe, lo que ordene -dijo Momoshiro.

-Puedes llamarme Syuichiroh, si no te importa.

-¿No le gusta que le llamen jefe? entonces quiere decir que no sabe mandar. todos los que andan con tantos remilgos cuando les dicen como se debe es porque no saben mandar.

-¿¡Que haz dicho!?-se exaltó Oishi furioso intimidando a Momoshiro.

-Nada, nada...Syuichiroh -contestó Momoshiro con un hilo de voz.

En eso entró mi amigo Syusuke, un joven apuesto de cabello castaño brillante y una eterna sonrisa que impide saber de color son sus ojos, llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-Aqui estan todos los papeles que dejó el cliente que vino ayer -comentó Syusuke. En ese momento Eiji, un lindo pelirrojo alegre entra en la oficina leyendo una revista sin fijarse en quienes etaban ahi.

-Oishi¿no sabes si mi calzoncillo se quedó en tu escritorio anoche? -a Syuichiroh se le pusieron los ojos pequeños y sus orejas de un rojo fuerte. La expresion de los otros chicos fue bastante parecida. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y vio que Oishi no era el unico que ahi se encontraba -¡oh!, me referia a...los calzoncillos...nuevos...si, los que compré ayer -sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Syusuke y Momoshiro se quedaron mirando fijamente a Syuichiroh que aun mantenia su expresion o/./o, inmediatamente éste cambió de tema.

-¿El señor Tezuka? otro que pierde a su esposa desaparecido. Parece que ese es el mal de muchos maridos -rió Oishi con nerviosismo tratando de esconder la verguenza que sentía.

-No se ría, señor Syuichiroh, cada cliente tiene su problema y si usted va a burlarse, no llegaremos a ninguna parte -dijo Momoshiro, que parecia no verle gracia al comentario del moreno.

-¿Alguien perdió a su pareja?, que triste, yo perdí una vez un gato -comentó Eiji algo triste -Oishi me ayudó a buscarlo, pero nunca apareció¿verdad Oishi? -el neko miró de nuevo a Syuichiroh que de nuevo se puso rojo y las miradas de Momoshiro y Syusuke volvieron a caer sobre él.

-Disculpa, Momoshiro, era una broma. A ver, Syusuke¿como piensas enfrentar el caso? -dijo Oishi volviendo a cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, supongo que lo primero será ir a su casa y hablar con él para que me cuente cúando desapareció, quién lo vio por ultima vez -y dicho esto tomó sus anteojos de sol de buena marca, su sombrero de detective, su grabadora y su camara fotográfica, y partió rumbo a la solucion de su primer caso.

Despues que Syusuke se marchó, Momoshiro decidió que tambien era hora de irse.

-Bueno, señor Syuichiroh, creo que debo retirarme, ya que usted y, su amigo tienen que encontrar ese calzoncillo extraviado -dijo el pelisparados sonriente cerrando rapidamente la puerta haciendo enojar a su jefe.

-Ese estupidó Momoshiro, no sabe respetar... -murmuraba Oishi con enojo para si solo, mientras, la manos de Eiji fueron tomando las mejillas de éste haciendole voltear su rostro hacia los ojos azules del neko.

-Ya, ya, ya se fue, no seas gruñon -dijo Eiji en voz baja para que nadie mas, ademas de Oishi lo escucharan, despues, rapido le dió un beso en los labios del moreno silenciandolo. Despues de una sesión de besos apasionados, separaron sus labios, pero quedaron aun con los rostros bastante cerca -ahora, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar ese calzoncillo¿si?.

-¿Y por que es tan necesario encontrar ese calzoncillo? -preguntóiOishi en voz baja.

-Porque son los de la suerte, y si no los encuentro tendre mala suerte esta noche en el casino -respondió el neko con la voz normal soltando a Oishi y agachandose para ver debajo del escritorio.

-¿Todavia vas al casino? crei que despues de perder tooodos ese dinero ya no irias mas -dijo Oishi arqueando las cejas.

-Porque ese dia no llevé mi calzoncillo de la suerte, lleve uno negro que decia Geordi, o algo asi -respondió el neko mientras seguia buscando su calzoncillo en uno de los archiveros.

El moreno solo lo observaba, no tenia ninguna intención de buscar prenda de vestir alguna, mas bien queria hacer otra cosa. Se dirigió hacia Eiji que estaba de espaldas a él y lo tomo por la cintura asustando al neko.

-¡Oishi! -dijo el neko sobresaltado.

-¿Que?, solo estoy, ayudandote -dijo Oishi con un tono seductor acercando su boca al cuello de Eiji.

-Oishi, hablo en serio, los necesito para esta noche, sino no podre ganar y no podre pagar mi deud... -el neko se tapó los labios inmediatamente como si hubiera dicho algo indevido. Syuichiroh lo soltó al instante.

-¿Tu qué¿de que hablas?... No me digas que... -el moreno se alejó poco a poco del pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento tanto Oishi, no pude evitarlo -dijo Eiji con un hilo de voz y con la boca todavia tapada por sus manos.

-¿Te metiste otra vez en el negocio de Atobe? -interrogó el moreno acercandose de nuevo a Eiji con cara de enojo.

-No pude evitarlo, necesitaba el dinero, mi hermana se enfermó, y yo las necesitaba de nuevo, tuve que pedirle mercancia para vender y para mi -respondió Eiji ya acorralado en la esquina de la oficina.

Syuichiroh se quedó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo por un buen rato con la mirada encendida, despues se dió la vuelta.

-Es decir, que ¿otra vez las consumes? -interrogó el moreno dandole la espalda a Eiji.

-...si -respondió éste con un hilo de voz mirando al suelo -sabes que un adicto nunca deja de serlo aunque vaya a todas las terapias que sean -trató de justificarse el neko. Syuichiroh se volteó para verle la cara a Eiji que ya lo miraba de frente.

-Que débil eres -dijo el moreno con un tono de decepción en su voz, el neko puso cara de ofendido -tu calzoncillo esta en la primera gaveta del escritorio -terminó de decir el moreno indicando la gaveta donde se hallaba el calzoncillo del neko.

Eiji abrió la gaveta, tomó su prenda y se dirigió a la puerta y le dirigió una ultima mirada de ofensa a Oishi y se marchó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El cliente de Syusuke vivía cerca de allí, en una bonita casa blanca, de estilo francés. Se notaba que era rico. Al llegar a la puerta tocó el timbre.

¡DING¡DONG!

Un mayordomo de cabello negro erizado que usaba unos anteojos cuadrados vestido a la usanza abrió la puerta.

-Eh, hola¿esta el señor Tezuka? -preguntó Syusuke.

-¿Quien lo busca? -preguntó el mayordomo en tono severo.

-Soy Syusuke Fuji, el detective que el señor contrató -respondió el castaño sonriendo.

El mayordomo enseguida lo condujo por un largo pasillo donde colgaban retratos familiares. Parecian personas serias que poco mostraban algun sentimiento en cada retrato que Syusuke veia y éste llego a preguntarse si su cliente tambien seria igual a todas esas personas frias e inexpresivas.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta del despacho del señor Tezuka. El mayordomo tocó la puerta de la habitacion y desde adentro se esuchó una voz.

-Adelante -dijo la voz del señor Tezuka. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y entró dejando afuera a Syusuke.

-Señor, es el detective que usted contrató para hayar a su esposa -anunció el hombre de los anteojos cuadrados.

-Está bien, hágalo pasar -contestó el señor Tezuka.

Cuando Syusuke entró en el despacho, pudo ver, ademas de una habitación amplia, llena de libros y varias esculturas de mármol fino en las esquinas de la habitación, un hombre, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés cubiertos por unos anteojos ovalados muy delicados. Pero no eran un hombre tan normal, su edad no pasaba de los treinta años y ya habia caido en las garras de una silla de ruedas, pero, a pesar de eso, no parecia ser una persona debil.

-Tome asiento -ordenó el señor indicandole a Syusuke la silla en frente de él.

-Gracias -contestó éste sentandose -bien, hay unas cuantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerle -empezó mi amigo Syusuke sacando un bolígrafo y un cuaderno.

-Adelante, señor, pregunte lo que quiera -dijo Tezuka mirando de reojo al mayordomo, quien no se movió de su lado durante toda la conversación.

-¿Cuando y como desapareció su esposa?

-Estábamos en la cama, ya de noche, cuando me dijo "voy a comprar cigarrillos y vuelvo". No ha regresado desde entonces. La ha buscado la policia y nada. Hrmos visitado los hospitales y nada. Desapareció -Tezuka cambió la expresion de su cara a una de amargura -...con su amante -volvió a mirar al mayordomo, como buscando su aprobación.

-¿Por qué cree que se fue con su amante?.

-Porque ese día terminaron de cenar a las 11 de la noche, despues se fueron a la cama y a las dos de la mañana ella salió a comprar cigarrillos, y porque poco antes de salir recibió una llamada telefónica -respondió esta vez el mayordomo asomando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Syusuke frunció el ceño al ver al mayordomo que sonreia. Le parecia inadecuado que él contestara las preguntas que le estaban haciendo al señor Tezuka.

-¿Quien atendió esa llamada? -pregunto el castaño sin quitar la mirada del mayordomo.

-Yo mismo -dijo Tezuka con frialdad.

-¿Y quien la llamaba?

-Un tal Kaoru Kaidoh -musitó Tezuka tragando con amargura.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Solo por foto -dijo el mayordomo, y Syusuke le pidió que dejara de responder por el señor Tezuka, y dirigiéndose a éste le preguntó:

-¿Lo ha visto en los diarios?

-No, lo he visto en la billetera de mi esposa -balbuceó el señor Tezuka, sin dejar de mirar al mayordomo.

-¿Y como sabe que es su amante¿No podria ser un amigo?

-Detras de la foto decía: "para mi amada Ann, en recuerdo de nuestras noches de amor" -dijo el mayordomo haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de reproche con que Syusuke lo clavó.

-A ver, vamos a poner los hechos sobre la mesa: a las dos de la madrugada su esposa recibió una llamada de su amante e inventó que debia salir a comprar cigarrillos. Salió de la casa y nunca más volvió. Usted cree que ha desaparecido y por eso ha contratado nuestros servicios. ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -volvió a intrometerse el mayordomo que volvió a sonreir.

-¿Me hace el favor de no seguir interviniendo? esta conversación no es con usted, sino con el señor Tezuka -espetó Syusuke al mayordomo, despues volvió a mirar a Tezuka -... Mire, su esposa no esta desaparecida sino fugada, son dos cosas muy distintas. Si hubiera desaparecido, usted necesitaría nuestros servicios detectivescos, pero como se ha fugado con el amante, lo que necesita es una terapìa de pareja. ¿me entiende? usted debería tratar con un terapeuta, lo que ha venido ocurriendo en su matrimonio. ¿peleaban mucho¿dejó de preocuparse por ella?

Tezuka se le quedó mirando por un rato, Syusuke no sabia porque, pero aquella forma en que él lo miraba le hacia sentir algo extraño en su nuca, algun escalofrío o algo asi, pero igual debia mantenerse firme y ser profesional.

-Entiendo -dijo el señor Tezuka desviando su mirada-. Le agradezco su consejo, hablaré con mi terapeuta esta tarde.

Syusuke vió un halo de tristeza en los ojos del señor Tezuka. Luego él lo invitó a salir del despacho y en su silla de ruedas lo acompañó a la puerta. Antes de salir de la casa, Syusuke no pasó por alto la mirada de odio que le pegó el mayordomo. "Aqui hay gato encerrado" se dijo, y llegando a la esquina se devolvió y tocó el timbre de nuevo. El mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas? -inquirió Syusuke.

-¡No! usted ya ha terminado su trabajo en esta casa, asi que ahora mismo se va -dijo el mayordomo, cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta el señor Tezuka lo detuvo.

-Espera Sadaharu -dijo éste con calma. Syusuke, alegre de que le hayan hecho caso hizo su pregunta rapidamente.

-Señor Tezuka ¿cuantos años tiene su esposa?

-Quince -respondió Tezuka con el ceño fruncido ¿por que le hace esa pregunta?

-Bien, gracias -dijo Syusuke sonriendo nuevamente. Miró al mayordomo notando que este estaba enfadado por haber hecho eso, le agradó verlo asi. Despues de eso se marchó y el mayordomo le cerró la puerta apenas éste se asomó al exterior.

Tan rapido como pudo, Syusuke se subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad para el despacho de detectives, estaba frente a un buen caso, ademas, no entendía porque, pero queria ayudar a el señor Tezuka, quien, a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas despertaba en él una sensación extraña que le fascinaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡Fshhh!!

Momoshiro sentado en la silla de la recepción de la oficina de detectives escuchó lo que le pareció el susurro de alguien, o algo, mas bien parecia una serpiente. Algo inquieto, el pelisparados subió lentamente la cara y observó un par de ojos alargados que llegaron a asustarlo.

-¡Ah! -Momoshiro brinco en su silla sorprendiendo al joven que habia llegado al lugar. Al observarlo se dio cuenta que no era temible, solo se trataba de un joven normal de cabello negro que salia de debajo de una pañoleta verde, usaba una muy informal franela marron y unos yeans rotos que lo hacian ver desaliñado. Aun asi le parecio una persona normal.

-Disculpe si lo asuste -se disculpó el joven -estoy buscando un detective, para ser exacto, al detective Syusuke Fuji.

-Eh...claro -dijo Momoshiro volviendo en si -pero lamentablemente el detective Fuji no se encuentra aqui, en este momento esta trabajando en otro caso.

Esa respuesta del pelisparados al parecer no le agradó mucho a ese joven, porque despues de unos segundos quedandose pensativo y observando el suelo con aspecto derrotado reaccionó de una forma agresiva. Tomo a Momoshiro por la camisa haciendo que éste se levantara de la silla tirando las cosas del escritorio que tenia encima. momoshiro quedo mirando de frente al joven desesperado, cuyos ojos parecian los ojos de una peligrosa serpiente venenosa.

-Necesito ver al detective Fuji -dijo el muchacho con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya le dije, el esta ocupado en este momento -respondió el ojivioleta con un hilo de voz entrecerrando los ojos ya que le estaban maltratando el cuello.

-¿Que ocurre aqui? -en ese preciso momento Oishi entró en la oficina de Momoshiro encontrandose con esa sorpresa, rapidamente llego hasta el joven perturbado tomandolo por los hombros y, apartandolo de Momoshiro lo toma por el cuello para tratar de calmarlo. Cuando alfin lo logra, hace que el muchacho se siente en una silla.

Cuando el muchacho se calma pudo hablar para explicar la razon de su ataque repentino.

-Necesito...ver al...detective...Fuji -dijo el muchacho con la respiracion acelerada.

Oishi volteó la vista a Momoshiro que se encontraba en una esquina de la oficina frotandose con dolor el cuello, lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-Le dije que no se encontraba, pero como ves, no lo entendió -respondió el pelisparados entendiendo la mirada de su jefe. Oishi regreso su mirada hacia la nuca del muchacho que aun parecia exaltado.

-Te dijeron que esta ocupado ¿por que atacaste a mi secretario? -interrogo Oishi al muchacho cabizbajo.

-...Es una emergencia...-dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta -...mi novia desapareció -Subió la cara viendo la de Syuichiroh -...trataron de matarme.

-Y por eso te desquitas conmigo ¿no? -salió Momoshiro de la esquina acercandose peligrosamente al muchacho con intenciones de hacerle daño haciendo que éste tambien se levantara de la silla.

Pero antes de que ocurriera algo Oishi se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Un momento, esperen! -dijo éste extendiendo sus brazos entre los dos jovenes -Momoshiro sal de la oficina por favor.

Momoshiro no tuvo otra opcion que salirse de la oficina dejando solamente a Oishi y el joven perturbado, depues que cerró la puerta Syuichiro prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Como te llamas? -preguntó el moreno.

-Kaoru Kaidoh, señor -contestó el muchacho.

Oishi se quedó en silencio un rato observando a Kaoru pensativo.

-Bien, entiendo que quieres que sea Fuji quien te ayude en este caso, asi que no te presionare mas, pero tendras que quedarte aqui bajo nuestro cuidado para estar seguros de que estaras bien, ya que eres un testigo ¿bien? -dijo Syuichiroh. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta de éste.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fuji iba en su carro pensando muy animado en que ya habia resuelto el caso del señor Tezuka, ademas, claro, de lo atractivo que le pareció, tambien de lo extraño que actuaba el mayordomo, hasta llego a la conclusión de que él tenía algo que ver con la desaparicion de la esposa de Tezuka. Cuando pasaba en frente de un establecimiento de comida rapida vió a Eiji que pasaba por ahi cabizbajo, entonces bajó la velocidad y se acercó hacia el neko.

-¿Vas a tu casa? -preguntó Syusuke alegremente.Pero Eiji no le contestó.

Entonces Syusuke se detuvo cerca de la acera y salió de su auto para acercarse a Eiji.

-Eiji -dijo Syusuke tomando al pelirrojo de los hombros, pero éste seguia sin responder, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo. -¿estas bien? -volvió a preguntar. Bajó la cara para poder ver la del neko, y se dió cuenta que sus parpados estaban enrojecidos, como si se hubiera... -¿estas drogado? -dijo el castaño desconcertado.

Inmediatamente tomó a Eiji de la mano y lo dirigió a su carro para que se metiera, entonces Syusuke arrancó rapido para llevarlo a su casa.

Apenas llegaron al deparatamento donde Syusuke vivía, entraron rapido en el. El castaño ayudó al neko a acostarse en su cama, le quitó sus zapatos y su abrigo, entonces, salieron del abrigo unas bolsitas pequeñas con una especie de polvo blanco dentro, Fuji entendió rapido que era droga. Despues acostó al neko en su cama y lo dejó ahi durmiendo.

Pasada mas o menos una hora el neko seguia durmiendo y Syusuke solo lo observaba, esperando a que éste despertara para darle una explicacion acerca de lo que le habian encontrado en su abrigo. Para mi amigo Syusuke era la primera vez que veia a Eiji de esa manera, despues de tanto tiempo conociendolo, claro, sabia que el neko estaba metido en cosas extrañas en el pasado, él mismo trabajó en ese caso, pero nunca vio al pelirojo drogado, siempre lo habia conocido sobrio.

Seguia viéndolo, pensando nuevas cosas sobre como Eiji habia caido en las drogas...pero por un momento su mente lo llevó a otra cosa: de repente, estaba en la casa del señor Tezuka, estaba parado en un pasillo con luz ténue, hacia frio en ese lugar, tambien habian cuadros colgados en las paredes con fotos de personas extrañas, muy extrañas, de pronto, escucho una voz que estaba detras de la puerta que se encontraba al final de ese pasillo, era una voz suave y clara, parecia feliz, como si hubiera logrado algo.

-Ese tonto cayó redondo en mi plan, no pudo haber salido mejor -alcanzó a oir Syusuke a esa voz. Entonces se acercó a esa puerta para poder escuchar mas, cuando escuchó una voz femenina que gritaba con fuerza...

-¡SYUSUKE! -el castaño abrió los ojos rapidamente, cuando se aclaró su vista, se encontró de frente con los grandes y enrojecidos ojos de Eiji que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Eh¿que sucedió? -saltó Syusuke sobresaltado.

-Te quedaste dormido, pero, estas sudando ¿estas bien? -dijo el neko preocupado.

Entonces mi amigo se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la habitación, todavía estaba alterado, caminaba de un lado al otro cabizbajo, como si estuviera pensando en algo, Eiji lo veia, ya se estaba inquietando, hasta que no pudo mas.

-¡Podrias ya dejar de hacer eso, me inquietas! -gritó el neko deteniendo a Syusuke. Entonces éste se le quedó mirando haciendo que Eiji se inquietara mas, hasta que sus labios se movieron.

-...Creo que ya descubrí el caso -

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno aqui termina mi primer cap. espero que haya sido de su agrado, mandenme muchos rewies please, no soy tan mala escritora asi...Ah, y no crean que eso termina asi tan facil, aun falta mucho para que este caso se resuelva... 


End file.
